The Pinky Soldiers -reloaded-
by Satyl'a
Summary: Ils sont de retour ... Un fantôme pas si transparent. Une blonde pas si bête. Un vampire pas si terrifiant. Leur mission ? Aider Cloud à sauver le monde ! Une condition : ne pas se faire voir de lui ... Plus facile à dire qu'à faire surtout quand la devise de Midgar est "Sex, Drugs & Rock n'Roll" ! [remake de The Pinky Soldiers]
1. Préface

**Auteur : **Satyl'a anciennement Duuduu!  
**Rated : **M  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sauf Ella Kay et l'histoire de fond appartiennent à Square Enix (c)  
**Note : **Bonjour/Bonsoir! Voici donc le remake de ma fanfiction sur Final Fantasy VII : The Pinky Soldiers ! Et oui, ils sont de retour deux après après avoir terminé l'ancienne version ... pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! :D (si vous voulez plus de précisions, consultez mon profil ^^) Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et tous! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!

* * *

PREFACE

* * *

_Je me suis souvent demandée comment commencer cette histoire ... Il n'y a pas vraiment de bonne façon de commencer une histoire après tout. Peu importe l'histoire en question d'ailleurs. C'est toujours plus ou moins difficile à raconter. Parce que c'est personnel, parce que c'est récent, parce que ça fait mal, parce que c'est compliqué ou parce que c'est trop long. C'est pour tout ça qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'il y a vraiment un bon début à une histoire, chacun préféra commencer par tel ou tel évènement ... et l'autre par un instant en particulier. Une rencontre, un sourire, un regard … qui parfois signifie bien plus. __Qui signifie comme une majuscule au tout début d'une histoire …_

_Est-ce que des mots pourraient seulement avoir la prétention de nous raconter? Non. Je sais simplement qu'il faut que je raconte. Peut-être pour ne pas oublier. Ou parce que je ne veux pas oublié. Va savoir … Je ne sais plus …_

* * *

MIDGAR - 07/04/2001 - 19h08

* * *

Il pleuvait des cordes. Il pleuvait toujours des cordes sur Midgar à cette période de l'année ... Je resserrais le col de mon manteau contre ma gorge. Une épaisse fumée sortait de ma bouche. Je portais une nouvelle fois la cigarette à mes lèvres et tira dessus dans le vain espoir qu'elle me donne un peu de sa chaleur. Sans succès, une goutte venait de l'éteindre. Je la jetais sans ménagement dans le caniveau.

Je traversais une rue peuplée malgré le mauvais temps, me frayant un chemin entre les véhicules. En levant la tête je remarquais trois ouvriers qui s'activaient à installer un panneau : "Loveless, COMPLET pour les trois prochaines représentations". Je montais sur le trottoir et repris ma route sur le bitume piéton tout en observant les gesticulations du patron qui guidait ses employés dans leur manœuvre maladroite ...

Hé! Faites attention!

Je venais de bousculer une jolie jeune femme et son petit ami à côté, qui la tenait par les épaules, avait vite réprimandé mon inattention. Je n'eus que le temps de bredouiller une excuse qu'ils reprenaient leur route en sens inverse, souriants et bavardant. Je fus incapable de bouger. Je me tins là, à cette même place où venait d'avoir lieu l'incident, les regardant s'éloigner. Des gouttes d'eaux commençaient à couler depuis mes cheveux sur mon visage fardé et jusqu'à mes cils et je clignai des paupières pour m'en débarrasser. Les yeux du jeune homme ... Cette nuance de bleu si extraordinaire qu'elle n'en était pas naturelle ... Mako. Un Soldat.

Ce moment me parut une éternité iréelle. Moi plantée sur le trottoir comme paralysée. Et ce jeune couple sans manteau, sans parapluie, sous toute cette pluie, s'amusant dans ces rues pourtant si mornes et sinistres. Cette silhouette azur et ce grand corps bleu sombre et brun. Je secouais la tête et me remit à marcher vers ma destination en essayant d'enlever cette vision de mon esprit ému.

_Le ciel était trop nuageux pour qu'on en distingue l'immensité bleue et pour qu'elle en ait peur. _

Plus loin, la jolie jeune femme en robe bleu ciel et aux cheveux châtains riait aux éclats en se serrant contre lui ...

* * *

_Review?_


	2. Prologue

MIDGAR - 07/10/2000 - 23h47

* * *

Minuit se levait sur Midgar. La Lune à son zénith bercait doucement la ville en proie au sommeil.

Quelques silhouettes traversèrent la route précipitamment. Un peu plus loin, des bruits de course … Il n'y eut pas d'étoiles ce soir là.

Une petite rue. Des plaques d'égouts d'où s'échappaient régulièrement des volutes de fumées. Un homme, tête baissée, retroussant le nez devant l'odeur, monta le petit escalier qui menait à la porte de service et tendit une main vers la poignée. Il recula pourtant, comme brûlé, et serra le poing. Il ferma les paupières et fronça les sourcils. _Il ne devrait pas faire _ça_. Mais il n'avait _pas_ le choix._ C'est finalement avec assurance … qu'il entra …

Dans l'embrasure, à quelques mètres de l'entrée, elle était là. Elle l'attendait bien sûr. C'était l'heure à laquelle il arrivait toujours.

Portant toujours son costume de scène, elle était accoudée contre le cadre de la porte du couloir. Ses boucles blondes retenues en deux couettes, elle posa ses yeux noisette vers le nouveau venu. Ses lèvres rouges s'entrouvrirent légèrement en un geste avide. Plus grand de presque deux têtes, il se pencha sur sa bouche pour la prendre. Leurs nez se frôlèrent tandis qu'elle tendait vers lui le sachet. Il baissa les yeux pour l'examiner rapidement : ça avait l'allure de ce qu'il attendait et tant mieux ! Ce taudis mal famé l'exaspérerait particulièrement ce soir.

- C'était ce que tu voulais non ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix flûtée, toujours aussi aguicheuse.

Il avait eu l'air peu inspiré en observant le papier. Il le mit néanmoins dans sa poche avec une expression sereine.

- C'est très bien, dit-il à voix basse en attrapant son menton pour l'embrasser à nouveau de longues secondes.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se plaqua contre lui. Elle eut un frisson au contact si intime de leurs corps et son gémissement voila la respiration bruyante du _soldier_. Tandis qu'une de ses mains se plaquait sur la nuque de la jeune femme, elle descendit les siennes, entreprenant d'ouvrir lentement la braguette de son pantalon. Alors qu'elle passait ses doigts glacés dans la fente, il retint précipitamment sa main et détacha ses lèvres avec un soupir.

- Pas maintenant. Les clients t'attendent certainement, murmura-t-il, crispé.

Elle détourna le regard en faisant la moue. Elle était gourmande, elle se l'avouait. C'était un de ses pires défauts. Mais … pourquoi résister ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en sentant ses paumes chaudes enserrer sa taille, ses hanches et coller tout son être contre son corps dur d'homme. Un souffle sur son visage …

- Tu m'as manqué Ella …

Les lèvres vinrent caresser sa peau avec appétit et elle se sentait déjà prête à s'abandonner à lui, comme tant d'autres fois … Elle laissa les doigts câlins explorer sa chair avec délice et retint plusieurs fois des soupirs langoureux. Mais …

- Lova !

Une porte s'ouvrit plus loin dans le corridor mal éclairé et un gros homme presque chauve y entra, rouge et tout essoufflé.

- Lova ! Retourne en piste, les clients te réclament !

Elle poussa un soupir, quasi effondrée. Le patron frappa dans ses mains, elle eut alors l'air gêné et osa à peine regarder son compagnon :

- Je dois y aller.

- Lova ! s'énerva l'autre.

Ce dernier s'approcha du couple et ouvrit des yeux ronds :

- … Encore lui ?! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ici ?!

- Je … commença-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

- Non, tu sais quoi je m'en fiche !

Il se tourna vers l'inconnu :

- Vous ! Aucun client n'a droit à ses entrées privées Monsieur ! Aussi je vous demanderai de sortir ! Et Lova, je ne me répèterai pas ! Sur scène dans une minute ! Exécution !

D'un pas rapide et haletant toujours, il se dirigea vers le couloir d'où il venait avant de disparaître définitivement en claquant la porte.

- Il est nerveux, s'excusa-t-elle, on aurait dit une petite fille prise à voler des bonbons. 'Y a des gars de la caserne ShinRa ce soir.

Le _soldier_ fronça les sourcils en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, admirant leur douceur :

- Du SOLDAT ? Des officiers ?

Elle secoua la tête, battant des cils comme une poupée de porcelaine quand on lui remue trop la tête.

- Non, de simples troisièmes classes et un seconde je crois … Ils sont en civils de toute façon. Je vais les surveiller mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient là pour le dealer, comme la dernière fois.

- LOVA !

Le hurlement avait été étouffé par la porte épaisse mais on avait quand même entendu la voix du patron à l'énorme bedaine résonnait dans les loges. Le couple tourna la tête vers la pénombre du corridor des _artistes_. Il caressa sa joue en esquissant un sourire. Elle lui rendit un air penaud et abattu.

- N'ais pas l'air si triste voyons. Je reviens très vite comme promis. Comme _d'habitude_ … Tu sais que tu fais un travail formidable … minauda-t-il en souriant avec confiance.

Elle tressaillit. Un ''travail formidable'' ? C'était tout ce qu'elle était pour lui à présent, une indic' qui faisait un ''travail formidable'' ?! Dans tous les sens du terme ?!

De la main de l'homme glissa une petite boîte à comprimés qu'il mit dans la paume chaude de sa compagne.

- Voilà ta récompense, tu as bien travaillé. Prends en un pour ce soir.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son butin et ses traits se tordirent de rage. Elle manqua de le balancer vulgairement à travers la pièce, le _soldier_ fut plus rapide et retint son bras avec fermeté. Ses traits se durcirent. Elle entendit sa voix prendre des accents plus graves tandis que la colère montait en elle :

- Tu sais bien que je ne touche plus à cette saloperie ! J'en ai déjà assez avec ce que tu me donnes !

- Fais ça pour moi, tu verras … _ça_, tu aimeras, susurra-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle resta figée, ouvrit le petit coffret hâtivement et entreprit d'en étudier le contenu : un petit comprimé rond et blanc décoré d'un cœur rouge en sucre sur l'autre face, une inscription noire également en saccharose, quasi illisible tant elle était minuscule … « _mangez-moi_ ». Elle regarda le cachet en se mordillant les lèvres puis son regard se leva vers lui :

- Mmm … Tu ne me le donnerais pas si c'était risqué hein …

- Mais oui, ça te fera du bien, chuchota-t-il dans une tentative pour la rassurer, son souffle caressant à nouveau la bouche de la jeune fille.

Ses yeux ne trahissaient en rien l'hypocrisie et la malveillance de cette si courte phrase. Le _soldier_ se pencha à nouveau et caressa de ses lèvres le front de son amie. Il murmura encore :

- Ne fais pas plus attendre ton boss et dépêches-toi, il doit être furieux.

Mais le doute serrait son cœur. Quasi au bord des larmes, elle articula d'une voix minuscule :

- Dis, tu reviendras vraiment hein ? Tu ne me laisses pas seule ?

- Evidemment que non, mais je vais partir pour une mission qui sera peut-être un peu plus ... longue …

- Ah … fit-elle, fuyant son regard pour essuyer timidement ses paupières.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te laisser quelques doses. Hollander m'en avait laissé d'avance, exprès.

Elle soupira de tristesse. Il faisait, lui,_ exprès de ne pas comprendre_ ?

- _Bien sûr … que je reviendrai, _ajouta-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains._ Même si tu ne me promets pas d'attendre, je reviendrai en sachant que tu seras là. _Loveless, acte V, symbolique et encore introuvable. Mais bientôt … bientôt je le trouverai. On saura comment l'histoire se termine.

Il sourit encore puis glissa comme un courant d'air vers la porte de service.

Un peu de bruine dehors. Ses magnifiques épis roux allaient être dégoulinants quand il rentrerait chez lui.

- Fais de beaux _rêves_ au pays des merveilles mon amour, susurra-t-il d'un air mauvais, les lèvres tordues en un rictus victorieux tandis que ses pupilles se fendirent en celles d'un félin.

Genesis s'évanouit dans la Midgar de minuit comme s'évanouirait un _fantôme_…

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard :_

* * *

- Il compte revenir non ?

Elle avait demandé ça d'un air totalement innocent bien sûr. Le rouge à la main, Johanna, ou Gwen de son vrai nom, faisait la moue, penchée devant l'un des grands miroirs des loges communes des _danseuses_. Lova, qui enfilait ses bas résille, releva la tête.

- Qui ? questionna-t-elle sur le même ton.

Se redressant à son tour, son amie reposa le tube de maquillage sur la coiffeuse et leva les yeux au ciel, agacée :

- A ton avis Ella !

Ramenant consciencieusement ses cheveux sur son épaule droite, son interlocutrice garda le silence quelques instants, certainement à cause de la désagréable sensation qu'elle ressentait. Quand Gwen l'appelait par son véritable prénom, c'était bien qu'elle se faisait du souci.

L'autre se racla la gorge tout en remettant de l'ordre dans sa chevelure indomptable.

- Il a beaucoup de boulot en ce moment avec la crise à Utaï, mentit la jeune fille en essayant de se concentrer sur les mailles de ses collants.

- Hein hein … acquiesça la belle brune en réponse en fronçant les sourcils. Et tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça ma chère ? Il ne t'a même pas appelé !

Mais sa compagne sortit de la pièce d'un pas rageur en essayant de masquer son visage … Gwen n'avait pas lu son expression avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit, mais elle était certaine d'une chose : ce _soldier_avait laissé des traces sur son amie, des cicatrices profondes qui saignaient toujours, même si elle ne voulait l'avouer. Elle le savait. Elle avait remonté la fermeture de ces bottes trop rapidement, trop bruyamment, trop violemment.

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard encore :_

* * *

Nez à nez avec son reflet, Lova n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les joues creusées, la peau blafarde, un filet de sueur dégoulinant sur sa tempe. Il fallait franchir le pas. Accepter sans rechigner la réalité. La réalité _vitale_. Cesser de vivre dans des illusions. Goûter la friandise de l'amour, le cachet rond et brillant, la saveur excitante du saccharose sur sa langue brûlée par l'amertume. Personne ne viendrait la sauver quand elle le ferait. Elle gémirait dans le noir et personne ne la sauverait. _Il_ ne serait pas là. _Il_ ne viendrait pas. Accepter la réalité, prendre _la_ dose, l'ultime qui l'emmènerait une toute dernière fois aupays d'Alice, avec _lui_.

* * *

_Review?_


	3. Chapitre 1

MIDGAR - 14/10/2007 - 23h47

* * *

Je m'en fiche ! Tu m'entends ?! Tu te _démerdes_ comme tu veux mais tu me déplaces ce _congrès_ ! […] Réfléchis deux secondes dans ta _putain_ de p'tite tête ! Comment veux-tu que je sois à deux endroits à la fois ?!

Le jeune homme accéléra encore le pas, de plus en plus irrité. Une main crispée sur le portable à son oreille et l'autre desserrant légèrement sa cravate beige, il traversa un nouvel embranchement avant de tourner sur sa droite pour emprunter un couloir plus large. Ses traits se tordirent encore lorsqu'il se remit à hurler. Ses impeccables cheveux blonds étaient coiffés de façon stricte, raie à gauche, aucun épi ne dépassant, en un mot _parfait_. Tellement parfait même, que son _seul_ défaut était sûrement … le propre défaut d'intelligence de ses collaborateurs …

Engoncé mais terriblement charismatique dans son trois pièces crème, il agitait les bras en tout sens comme un meunier qui espérait faire tourner son moulin plus vite.

- Monsieur ! Monsieur !

Marchant toujours, Rufus ne se retourna même pas pour savoir qui était-ce. Inutile pour lui. Qui était autorisé à pénétrer à cet étage … ? Et qui ne l'appelait toujours que par un soft ''Monsieur'' … ?

- Ah ! Tseng !

De même taille, bien que de constitution plus athlétique, l'élégant chef des Turks rejoignit son supérieur au pas de charge. Ses cheveux bruns étaient rattachés en une élégante queue de cheval, à moitié défaite par la course précipitée que sa tâche l'avait amené à faire.

- Rapprochez-vous si vous voulez me parler mon ami, je suis pressé, expliqua le fils ShinRa sur le ton docte du parfait chef de service, à la fois grossier et gentleman.

Le nouveau venu, arrivant à sa hauteur, pas même essoufflé, tendit une main pour le saluer. Se rapprochant de son oreille, il y chuchota précipitamment quelques mots. En réponse, son interlocuteur aux mèches irréprochables de perfection agita une main comme pour chasser un insecte qui viendrait l'embêter durant une affaire _importante_. Quand l'information se reconstruisit peu à peu dans son cerveau, il s'interrompit, se retournant vers Tseng, médusé et bouche grande ouverte. Ses yeux bleus trahissaient son effarement. Alors que l'homme à qui il téléphonait semblait crier, agacé, il réussit à bredouiller misérablement :

- J'te rappelle.

Il referma le clapet de son portable comme un robot, fixant toujours son subalterne. Ce dernier, l'air tout autant aux abois, désigna le couloir derrière lui et pressa son patron d'un ton plaintif :

- Ça va passer d'une minute à l'autre, hâtez-vous je vous en prie !

Rufus referma la bouche et bafouillant une réponse quasi-inaudible, passa devant son subordonné avec un air hagard. Puis l'élégant chef des Turks s'engagea dans le couloir … à la suite de son employeur irréprochable de perfection …

Ils entrèrent d'un pas vif dans une petit pièce, un bureau élégant aux nuances de cramoisi. Un écran géant occupait une grande partie du mur d'en face. Sans un mot, ShinRa s'avança vers lui, toujours bouche bée. La jeune femme qui présentait le journal, une jeune blonde aux yeux charmeurs et au décolleté tout autant séducteur, y déversait son flot quotidien de nouvelles du monde.

_"{… et coûterait 35 millions de gils selon les autorités du pays. Et puis nous revenons à la ShinRa ce soir, __non plus pour débattre du bilan économique cette fois mais pour parler … de la mort étrange de l'un de ses agents. Effectivement, après cinq années de doute et de questions sans réponses, l'énigme pourrait être enfin levée sur les étranges disparitions dont ont été victimes certains employés de la ShinRa Corps. Il faut le rappeler, plusieurs Soldats ayant appartenu à la Junte ShinRa avaient effectivement disparu ces dernières années. Selon des sources proches du président ShinRa lui-même, l'un de ces mystérieux porté disparus, un Soldat de première classe nommé _Fair_, aurait été abattu il y a deux semaines, dans le désert de Midgar, à environ une dizaine de kilomètres de la cité. On ne sait pas encore comment ni par qui cet acte a-t-il été commis, cependant qu'aucune nouvelle concrète des autres disparus n'a été transmise. Aucun représentant de la ShinRa n'a tenu à s'exprimer sur cette affaire pour le moment mais des rumeurs d'une conférence de presse circulent. Un mystère de plus donc pour ce dossier, qui donnera lieu à une édition spéciale dans le journal de 2o heures ce soir où nous espèrons qu'un porte-parole de l'agence du Département de la Recherche viendra nous répondre … Sans transition, le congrès de …}" *Pschhhh* … *Pffmt*. _

Tseng éteignit d'une pression sur la télécommande avant de la reposer sur le bureau. Rufus remblait quand à lui de tous ses membres. Une fuite. Il y avait une fuite, une qui pourrait leur coûter très chère pour l'image de la Compagnie.

On frappa à la porte et le Turk alla ouvrir tandis que son compagnon alla s'asseoir sur un généreux canapé de velours bordeaux.

- Putain d'merde.

Bien sûr ce n'était qu'un murmure, l'innocent murmure du fils de monsieur le Président en personne. Mais celui-ci suffit à rompre le son cruel du silence. Le silence de la _vérité_.

- Monsieur, M. Alfred Wintersbourgh pour vous. Je ... Monsieur ?

Tseng s'était avancé légèrement en tendant une main timide.

- Ça ira, grogna ShinRa.

Ce dernier se pencha en avant, posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses avant de se tenir la tête entre les mains comme un malheureux supplicié.

- Meeeerde.

Sa plainte résonna dans le silence que sa réaction avait provoqué.

- Qui a pu laisser filtrer une information pareille ?! C'est une belle connerie ! hurla-t-il en se redressant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? questionna le Turk d'une voix dénué de tout sentiment (après tout c'était _l'autre_ le patron, pas de soucis à se faire _lui_).

- Quoi ''_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_'' ?! On oppose directement un démenti !

Rufus se leva et fit les cent pas et, dans le même temps, se passa successivement les mains sur le visage, dans les cheveux, dans sa poche de pantalon sur son portable, et sur sa cravate pour la desserrer … Et il recommença. Névrosé ? … A peine.

- J'ai bien peur, hélas, que ce ne soit trop tard pour nous. Si nous bougeons le moindre orteil, tous ces fichus journalistes se jetteront sur nous et nous les aurons sur le dos en permanence, nous ne serons plus que de la chair à vautours.

L'homme qui avait parlé se rapprocha des deux autres, le visage fermé. Malgré son impeccable trois-pièces bleu sombre, Wintersbourgh ressemblait à un pirate. Et pour cause, il en avait toutes les caractéristiques, la peau marquée par la brûlure du soleil, un clou d'or à l'oreille droite, jusqu'à la petite lumière teintée d'avarice dans l'œil. Il avait une énorme balafre qui lui barrait le visage de la tempe gauche au menton. Oui, et d'un capitaine corsaire, il n'en avait pas que l'air, il en avait aussi la chanson. Tout comme son cousin, Heidegger ...

- Que se passe-t-il Rufus ? Vous ne pensez pas avoir les épaules assez solides pour supporter une banale affaire de calomnies ? … A moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose à vous reprocher ?

Le concerné stoppa son manège et resta muet de surprise avant de se retourner vers l'actionnaire qui pâlit violemment :

- Sacrebleu ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous avez fait descendre ce mec ?!

ShinRa baissa les yeux et Tseng détourna le regard.

- On l'a pas vraiment ''fait descendre'' vous voyez … On voulait le ramener mais il a refusé … expliqua le blondinet d'une voix minuscule.

L'homme d'affaires plissa les yeux et son ton se fit plus glacé encore :

- Hojo et ses expériences je suppose ?

Comme le fils du Président venait d'avaler sa salive de façon trop sonore pour être honnête, il en déduisit que oui. Le chef des Turks se réveilla enfin :

- Monsieur ? Quels ordres ?

Rufus alla se rasseoir dans le canapé et resta à contempler la moquette bordeaux avec un intérêt palpable. Il finit cependant par articuler avec difficulté :

- Hum, et bien … Si on disait que … que Fair était un déserteur ?

Après sa première proposition, il sembla ragaillardi et poursuivit avec plus d'entrain :

- Ou non ! Un espion ! A la solde d'Utaï ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

L'actionnaire se rapprocha, grand ombre menaçante :

- Ne soyez pas plus ridicule Rufus, vous l'êtes déjà bien assez en temps normal. La guerre avec Utaï s'est plutôt bien terminée malgré les résistances qui subsistent, on n'y croirait pas. Et puis non, on n'abat pas les coupables ni dans le premier cas … ni dans le second.

- Et alors ?! Nous sommes la ShinRa bon sang ! répondit le blond en relevant la tête.

- Le nom de ''ShinRa'' n'excuse pas tous les crimes Rufus ! Appelez Heidegger, demandez-lui de s'occuper de cette histoire ! Que les Turks s'organisent pour un nettoyage de la population de requins comme vous auriez dû le faire depuis longtemps !

- Raaah ! N'employez pas ces mots-là ! ragea le concerné en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Vous voyez ÇA ? (Il désignait sa cicatrice :) Elle raconte toute mon histoire, elle prouve que j'en ai bavé pour arriver où j'en suis aujourd'hui Rufus, mes combats avant de parvenir au sommet et posséder enfin ma propre société dans ce monde ! Comment croyez vous que votre père ait monté un empire Rufus ?! Avez-vous déjà vu son visage ?! Lui aussi a dû se battre dans la rue au milieu des chiens et les pieds dans la merde, comme nous tous ! Aujourd'hui, ses hommes le font pour lui, vous y compris fiston ! Vous savez qu'il a fallu apprendre aux Turks à préparer le terrain et à balayer ce joli panier de crabes que forme la presse ! Et Heidegger le sait mieux que personne d'autre puisqu'il est votre chef de la sécurité !

- Monsieur … hésita Tseng, vacillant.

- On ne devient pas la première entreprise mondiale dans le secteur de l'énergie rien qu'avec des employés exemplaires et des chiffres dans le vert à la fin de l'année, Monsieur ShinRa Rufus ! hurla l'homme en sortant de ses gonds. Moi je sais ce que vous allez faire, vous allez sortir votre _putain_ de PHS et dire que ce _soldier_ avait été enlevé par le Croissant d'Utaï et qu'il a été tué par ces terroristes ! Ou trouvez autre chose dans l'heure ! Sinon je claque la porte de cette pièce pour ne plus jamais y refoutre les pieds ! Est-ce clair ?!

Rufus ouvrit la bouche et bégaya, complètement blême :

- Vous … vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas ?

L'actionnaire s'apprêtait déjà à franchir la porte et, entendant ses paroles désespérées, il arrêta son geste et se retourna dans l'encadrement, grand et glacial :

- Jeune homme, j'ai investi cent trente millions de gils dans cette affaire, je tiens vingt-sept des parts que votre père m'a vendu … Minerva seule sait combien vous en perdrez avec mon départ et celui de mes adjoints … Alors je n'ai certainement aucune envie de plaisanter.

Il claqua la porte et cela sembla ébranler jusqu'au sofa cramoisi où le fils à papa ShinRa tenait son auguste fessier posé …

Un long moment passa sans que l'un ou l'autre des deux hommes n'échangèrent un regard ou une parole, puis ...

- Tseng ?

Le blond venait de retrouver la parole.

- Oui monsieur ?

- Je … ! Non rien … Je ne sais plus.

Le Turk regarda le plafond, paraissait hésiter et finalement …

- Monsieur ? … Monsieur ? Puis-je, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous faire remarquer une chose ?

Il ne l'entendit que murmurer un bref ''_… eghfuvndv au point où j'en suis enfrbrzke …_'' et se permit donc tout seul de continuer :

- Je me dois de vous rappeler que c'est vous qui gérez ce genre de choses habituellement, c'est ce que vous a délégué votre père à défaut de le confier à Heidegger. Je vous conseille donc de trouver rapidement une solution.

Rufus leva les yeux vers son subalterne, l'air complètement ahuri. Quand à l'utaïen, il renforça sa position, pieds solidement ancrés dans le sol, droit et fier … C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'on voit qu'il peut être un peu plus qu'un simple serviteur et un peu moins qu'un doberman servile :

- C'est vous qui avez laissé Hojo faire ses petites expériences après celles d'Hollander … alors maintenant sortez-nous de là, acheva-t-il avec un regard lourd de reproches.

Il se tourna vers la porte et fit deux pas vers elle avant de s'interrompre … Quelque chose le tracassait …

- Vous savez, vous, comment l'info a pu filtré comme ça ?

Son patron se prit les sinus entre l'index et le pouce en geignant. Tseng se racla la gorge … et manqua sursauter quand le blond se décida enfin à lui répondre avec virulence :

- Bien sûr que je sais ! C'est cette salope ! Une petite journaliste de mes deux qui s'est ramenée la bouche en cœur 'y a trois jours !

- … Hum, vous … ?

- Evidemment que oui ! Elle ne demandait que _ça_ !

- Et chez vous ?! s'étouffa l'utaïen en comprenant la situation.

- Et bien … euh … je suppose que pendant que je dormais encore, cette garce a dû en profiter pour tout fouiller … et a trouvé votre rapport!

Tseng serra les poings, se concentrant sur la moquette pour tenter de se calmer. Il redressa la tête et fixa Rufus ShinRa en grinçant des dents avant de déclarer froidement :

- La prochaine fois … emmenez vos conquêtes baiser à l'hôtel. Ce n'est qu'un conseil d'ami.

Il referma la porte avec sécheresse.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, quelque part A Midgar :_

* * *

Le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sa vision était un peu floue. Il ne sentait pas ses membres et sa bouche était pâteuse, comme si on l'avait drogué.

Quelqu'un lança un caillou dans la mako :

- Bien dormi ?

Le concerné jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il était dans une sorte de réservoir. Non. Pas tout à fait un réservoir.

Il était suspendu, les bras tendus et les jambes se balançant dans le vide, à une poutre métallique qui traversait le réacteur de part en part. Un petit lac de matière bleutée et luisante pulsait sous ses pieds. Il devait être à quelques mètres du sol. Il baissa la tête vers une silhouette. Le roux avala plusieurs fois sa salive avant d'articuler péniblement.

- Où … où suis-je ?

- Midgar. Réacteur 0. Alors ? Ton nouvel uniforme te convient-il ? Il est certes peu différent de l'ancien mais il est maintenant digne d'un capitaine des Tsviets tu ne trouves pas ?

Genesis put enfin distinguer correctement les traits de son interlocuteur qui était assis sur un bidon : il devait être un peu moins âgé que lui, d'étranges cheveux argentés lui arrivaient aux épaules et sa beauté était de celles qu'on qualifierait de ''taillée au couteau'' … un détail qui n'alla pas sans lui rappeler un vieux compagnon d'arme.

- Se … Sephiroth ?

L'autre éclata de rire, se leva et jeta une dernière pierre qui s'enfonça avec un bruit de succion dans la mako.

- Je n'ai pas ce plaisir. Disons … que l'on me connaît sous le nom de Weiss.

- W … Weiss ? reprit le première classe avec difficulté.

Son interlocuteur posa un pied sur un autre bidon couché et se pencha en direction du lac pour que Genesis puisse mieux le voir.

- C'est normal que ça ne te dise rien l'ami. Pourtant je te suis lié intimement. TRES intimement.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en secouant la tête comme s'il était dans le brouillard.

Weiss fronça les sourcils, agacé, et se mit à faire les cent pas :

- Ce n'est pas ce dont nous avons à parler.

Il s'arrêta et écarta les mains :

- Pas aujourd'hui, concéda-t-il avec un sourire. Non. J'ai … une bien meilleure proposition à te faire.

Genesis vit alors un sourire carnassier apparaître sur ses lèvres.

- Connais-tu … les Restrictors ?

* * *

_Quelques mois plus tard dans les sous-sols de Midgar :_

* * *

_- Genesis … Genesis ... !_

La voix résonna dans sa tête, le réveillant de sa torpeur. Ses muscles étaient endoloris, les cordes lui coupaient la circulation et transformaient les muscles de ses membres en viande douloureuse. Il souleva péniblement les paupières mais ne vit que la pénombre dans laquelle baignait le coeur du réacteur.

- Tu es revenue … Pourquoi ? Articula-t-il faiblement.

_- Pour te dire que tu dois t'échapper. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. _

- Très bien, alors explique moi comment m'échapper, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

_- Si tu ne pars pas maintenant, ils vont te plonger en stase. Tu ne pourras plus rien faire, tu seras à leur merci._

- La belle affaire ... Si seulement ... J'avais des forces ...

Il tenta de tirer sur les cordes de ses poignets. Sans succès.

_- Trouve en toi la force. Il le faut. Fais appel à ton instinct de survie._

- Quel instinct de survie ? Cela fait des semaines, peut-être même des années que je suis suspendu là comme une carcasse d'animal prête à être désossée ...

_- Tu as perdu la foi ? Que penserait Minerva si elle te voyait ?_

- Minerva, une belle illusion de mon esprit tu veux dire. Que fait Minerva en ce moment pour moi ? Regarde-moi.

_- Et si je te disais qu'_elle_ est en danger ? _

Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux.

- A quoi bon ... Elle m'a sans doute oublié ...

_- Alors tu te trompes._

Il put imaginer son petit sourire satisfait à ces mots.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de filles à être en danger ... Tu dis ça pour me faire réagir.

Un long silence s'installa. Elle semblait avoir quitté son esprit. Il essaya à nouveau de tirer sur ses entraves. Toujours aucun résultat.

_- Essaye encore_.

Il soupira et ricana.

- Tu n'étais pas partie.

Il contracta les muscles de ses bras et tendit les câbles dans l'espoir de les amener à céder. Il tira, tira sans relâche, tordant son visage jusqu'au moment où il se mit à hurler de douleur et où, enfin, les anneaux qui retenaient les cordes cédèrent. Il tomba de deux bons mètres pour finir sur le ciment salvateur. Il resta allongé là quelques instants, tremblant de tout son corps. Sa respiration saccadée finit par ralentir et il se redressa. Il observa le sommet du réacteur. Le seul moyen de s'en sortir était de savoir voler. Et par chance, il avait une aile ...

* * *

_Une petite review s'il vous plaît c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de savoir où je dois progresser! ^^ A dimanche prochain! :D_


	4. Chapitre 2

**Note : **Bonjour/Bonsoir! Je m'excuse du retard de post que j'ai eu, j'ai eu un week end chargé et j'ai pas eu le temps! _ Voilà pour me faire pardonner :s bonne lecture! :3

* * *

NEO-MIDGAR - 27/06/2009 - 23h47

* * *

Elle resserra son sac autour de son épaule. Tenant tout juste debout, la jeune femme poussa la porte de l'immeuble. Dans l'entrée bien sûr, allongés sur les premières marches de l'escalier, trois hommes qui avaient dû connaître la jeunesse avant la drogue. Cela ne l'étonnait plus, pourquoi s'en inquiéter ? Il en crevait un, au moins une fois par mois à présent, dans la cage de son immeuble.

Elle se racla la gorge et ils s'écartèrent un peu. Elle grimpa comme au ralenti, leurs yeux aux pupilles dilatées la scrutant comme une créature angélique qui apparaîtrait dans leur rêve indécent d'héroïsme, héros pour trois heures grâce à un peu de crack. Ses talons hauts résonnèrent sur les marches, son long manteau sombre volait derrière elle comme une cape, elle ressemblait à une hallucination, un ange dans cet enfer, dans ce ghetto. Ses boucles blondes s'agitèrent lorsqu'elle continua à gravir pas à pas et, quelques instants, leur parfum puissant et fleuri parvint aux faux héros cinq mètres plus bas.

Son ascension silencieuse la mena jusqu'au sixième étage … Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis l'explosion, elle habitait maintenant dans l'une des plus hautes tours de Edege, la Néo-Midgar, à seulement neuf kilomètres de l'ancien réacteur quatre ...

Poussant la porte de l'appartement toujours ouverte, elle sursauta. Dans l'embrasure, un homme avait eu l'idée inverse. Costard noir et blanc, à peine décoiffé, essoufflé –il venait de finir certainement– il resserrait sa cravate pour paraître plus convenable :

- Pardonnez-moi monsieur mais j'aimerais rentrer chez moi, bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut apaisée malgré son envie effroyable de piquer un fard.

A ses mots, il s'écarta poliment puis sortit d'un pas rapide sans un regard derrière lui une fois que l'étincelle de galanterie se fut évanouie. Dans la pièce, deux autres comme lui, mais qui venaient d'arriver, des habitués eux, dont l'odeur de l'argent collait à leur beau costume.

L'immonde parfum de la luxure, les cris sans cesse plus violents et plus choquants … Ella crut vomir en se rendant compte d'où elle _vivait_. Partout des vêtements, de la dentelle, du satin, de la soie, rouge, bleu, noir, blanc, tout étalé sur un sol recouvert d'un tapis provocant et troublant. Ici l'homme redevenait animal. Ici, sur les canapés, les chaises, les commodes, tout empestait le pêché originel le plus cru.

Se retenant de hurler, comme pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar, elle fit un pas dans la mer obscène qui l'attendait. En passant près du sofa central du salon, elle remarqua le cendrier qui débordait : beaucoup de consultations aujourd'hui.

Dans les trois chambres à sa gauche, deux étaient occupées : elles servaient à _recevoir_. Réception bien au goût des plus fortunés. Les poches pleines de fric, nombreux étaient ceux qui accouraient pour s'éloigner du spectre de Midgar. Soixante-dix gils pour une heure d'oubli. Plus efficace mais plus ruineux qu'une heure d'artifice hypnotique avec un marabout. Rien n'est trop beau –ni trop cher– pour devenir un héros sur Gaïa …

Elle franchit le pas de la porte de la petite pièce de droite : sur la table, encore six coupes de champagne qui traînaient, pas entièrement vidées certaines. Elle fit un rapide détour par le réfrigérateur afin de calmer ses vertiges dont elle croyait que la cause en était la faim. Pas d'entorse au règlement, quelques calories suffiraient. Si on danse, on assume. Si on danse pour montrer son corps comme elle le faisait au _Ragnarök_, on prend soin de soi pour le plaisir visuel des clients.

D'un pas rapide, horrifiée par la réalité qui lui donnait l'envie quasi-irrépressible de pleurer de honte, allant jusqu'à lui donner la nausée, elle regagna le séjour –les deux hommes avaient mystérieusement disparus dans les chambres de ses colocataires et trois autres en sortaient– pour se diriger vers la chambre du fond, sur sa droite, _sa_ pièce, le seul endroit où le rappel à l'existence physique était moins brutale. Elle en claqua violemment la porte mais ne réussit pas à faire plus de bruit que l'ambiance embrasée qui régnait à côté. Elle déposa son sac sur son lit et s'y effondra. Des images se mirent à tourner dans sa tête …

* * *

_[Flashback on/] _

_2000 - Deux mois après le départ de Genesis (Prologue) :_

_Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. _Son_ absence. Sa déchéance. Son souhait. Mourir. _

_Puis les cachets qui s'étaient imposés dans son esprit comme la porte de sortie. Le sucre sur sa langue. Les premières impressions déroutantes. Le monde multicolore. Les hallucinations divines. _Wonderful Alice in Wonderland._ L'envie de prolonger le paradis. Qui s'interrompt brutalement pour laisser place au jardin des horreurs. Il disparaîtrait progressivement ... ce jardin … Mais après, ce serait le réveil._

_Plus rien ne retenait _son_ image et elle finirait par s'effacer dans son cœur, elle finirait par s'effacer de ses pensées, elle finirait par s'évanouir parmi les fantômes de son passé …_

_Oui, elle avait voulu en finir. Et puis elle avait replongé dans l'obscurité du présent._

_[/Flashback off]_

* * *

En entendant à nouveau les plaintes étouffées qui traversaient toutefois les cloisons, elle se boucha les oreilles, finit par mordre son poing pour ne pas crier et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles.

_Cette vie de merde n'a que le goût du sucre sur une langue brûlée par l'amertume. _

Oui. Un ange dans un enfer.

* * *

_Quelque part dans une dimension parallèle a Gaïa :_

* * *

- Aerith, tu es là ? Il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit dans cette imensité d'un blanc pur ...

- Je sais que tu m'entends et je sais que tu ne veux pas me répondre mais c'est important. S'il te plaît.

Il regarda autour de lui mais ne la vit pas apparaître pour autant.

- Aerith, je sais que tu le surveilles. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais je t'en prie, apparais. Aerith je ... je suis inquiet pour Cloud. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait pas de _Happy Ending_ cette fois-ci.

Il semblait sentir sa présence, mais c'était comme si elle était partout autour de lui ...

- Je sais, ça fait bizarre de me voir si sérieux pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas le Zack que tu préfères ...

- Zack ?

Elle apparut à quelques mètres de lui, toujours dans cette splendide robe rose qu'il lui avait conseillé de porter car cette couleur la mettait en valeur.

- Excuse moi, dit-elle avec l'un de ces sourires radieux qui vous rendait immédiatement paisible et heureux à votre tour, je regardais Marlène dormir. Tu sais j'aime tellement regarder les enfants dans leurs lits, ils semblent à des kilomètres des soucis des adultes.

- Par Minerva comme dirait l'autre, t'en as mis du temps ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins que j'étais sur le point d'improviser le premier suicide au paradis ?! s'exclama-til avec un petit rire.

- Zaaack …

- Ahem. Oui je sais, il y a des fois où ça ne s'arrange vraiment pas hein … Surtout depuis deux ans où je flirte avec l'âme de la plus jolie fille de la Rivière de la Vie ! Ou du moins j'essaye quand tu daignes me rejoindre ...

- Zack! (Elle fronça les sourcils avec le regard réprobateur d'une mère :) Ce n'est pas si simple. Cloud c'est ...

- C'est ton héros, oui je sais. Je n'ai plus que la place de "premier amour". (Il leva les yeux avec un air désabusé en se pinçant la lèvre :) Je l'ai bien compris, c'était juste une blague. (Il chuchota pour lui -même :) _Si je peux appeler ça une blague ..._

- Que veux-tu ... Je n'ai pas choisi de te voir disparaître. Pour moi, tu étais ...

- Mort ? Demanda-t-il avec un rire crispé.

Elle secoua la tête :

- J'allais dire "parti avec une autre".

Un silence gêné s'installa. Zack regardait dans le vide et Aerith continuait à le fixer avec cet air désolé qui donnait envie de pardonner au pire des assassins. Finalement après une minute de recueillement, elle finit par lâcher un bredouillement :

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Je veux que tu me renvoies sur Gaïa, dit-il fermement en reprenant ses esprits.

Elle se mit à rire avec malice.

- Quoi ? Questionna-t-il vexé.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Alors demande à tes Cetras de faire une exception, rétorqua-t-il brusquement.

Elle fit la moue.

- Pas la peine d'être grossier ! Je ... Je pense que c'est possible.

- Alors ramène-moi aux côtés de Cloud. Je ne peux pas le laisser se faire tuer dans ce conflit stupide. Les incarnés ils ... Cloud n'aura pas la force de vaincre une seconde fois Sephiroth après la peine que lui a infligé ta mort.

- Cloud n'est pas la seule âme en peine à aider Zack, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Je me fiche des autres ! S'exclama-t-il avec véhémence. Cloud doit vivre !

- Pas la peine de s'énerver non plus. J'ai ... J'ai une solution à te proposer. Elle ne te plaira sûrement pas mais ... Je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que je l_ui _vienne en aide.

- De qui tu parl ... ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un flot vert étincelant vint l'envelopper et il se sentit chuter. Il eut à peine le temps de voir la main d'Aerith lui adressait un au revoir timide.

* * *

_Review? :3_

_Note du 05 novembre 2012 : Je vais devoir vous faire patienter avant un nouveau chapitre, des soucis me trottent dans la tête et j'ai du mal à écrire et je détesterai écrire un chapitre dans ces conditions par peur de le rater complètement _ Donc je demande votre indulgence! Gomen! Et à très vite je l'espère! _


End file.
